


flower road || k.jy

by Lucifers_Left_Lung



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Left_Lung/pseuds/Lucifers_Left_Lung
Summary: ❝ let's meet again next time, when the flowers bloom ❞Skye has one rule: get close to no one. She hates the rule, but she knows it's for her own good. But living a lonely life is starting to get to her, so she finally allows herself to break that rule. After all, what does she have to lose?Ⓒ2018//Lucifers-Left-Lung





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in this story is of my own imagination. You know, aside from a few obvious facts ━ like G-Dragon being in BigBang and yadda yadda.
> 
> Also,  other members of BIGBANG and G-Dragon's family may be included. Their personalities will probably be changed for plot purposes. As I don't know anything about G-Dragon's family, please bear in mind that it's all of my own imagination. I mean no harm or disrespect to anyone in the story, I'm just trying for a decent plot.

Skye sighed as the bell on the door of the small convenience store _dinged_ just as she flipped the 'OPEN' sign off. It was the same nearly every night with this guy. There were times when he would disappear for weeks on-end, but he always came back, buying two bottles of vodka just as Skye was about to close the store.

Even though she desperately wanted to go home and rest, Skye couldn't deny that she enjoyed this guy's consistency. Over the past year since Skye had been working at the store, she'd grown used to him, and if he was absent for more than a few weeks, she found herself worried about him. Skye wasn't sure why. She'd never even had a real conversation with the man and, from what she could tell, he was a pretty heavy drinker.

But she was curious about him.

Tonight his short hair was a fading green. This was the first time Skye had seen him in nearly a month. She wondered once again, as she always did when he returned, where it was he disappeared to for so long. And why his hair was different almost every time.

"Do ever have a day off?" the green-haired man asked her. This was probably the most the two had spoken in Skye's entire year at the store.

Skye quirked a brow. "Do you ever drink anything besides vodka?" Skye held up one of the bottles with a smirk before placing it in a paper bag.

A smile. Skye was certain that was the first she'd ever seen on the man. She liked it.

"Are both of those for you?" Skye asked.

The man glanced down at the paper bag, then brought his eyes back up to Skye's. "They were, unless you're interested."

Skye pursed her lips in thought. Her body ached and she yearned for the comfort of her bed, but...She'd been in South Korea nearly a year and this man was the closest thing to a friend she had. So, even though it went against her one rule, Skye smiled and nodded.

"I'm closing now," she said.

The man smiled. "I know," he replied with a wink.

✦✦✦

There was something slightly frightening, but also exciting, about allowing this stranger to lead her to the roof of his building. Skye had nothing to lose, so she followed the man ━ whose name she had yet to learn ━ stopping only when they were once again in the chilly night air, looking out over the city.

The rooftop looked much the same as her own, though the building was far nicer. The elevator they'd taken up had marble floors in contrast to the tattered carpet in the one she took up to her own apartment. The walls were shiny and the heat actually worked. And that was just the elevator. Skye was in awe of the entire building. Having always been short on money, she'd never even allowed herself a glance at buildings like this.

"My name is Kwon Jiyong, by the way," the man said. "My friends call me G-Dragon." Kwon Jiyong watched Skye, as if he was gauging her reaction.

"G-Dragon, huh?" Skye said, leaning on the railing around the edge of the rooftop. "That's...different."

Jiyong squinted as he opened a bottle of the vodka and took a swig. "Are you making fun of me?" He passed the bottle to Skye, wondering if she really didn't know who he was.

Skye took the bottle. It had been a while since she'd drank and she knew it wasn't the best idea to get drunk with a stranger. But once again, she asked herself what she had to lose. Realizing the answer, Skye took a long drink from the bottle, stopping only when she could no longer take the burning in her throat.

Jiyong watched Skye, his lips turning up in a slight grin. He was a little impressed; he hadn't pegged this girl as a drinker. 

"You didn't tell me your name," he said as he took back the bottle.

"Skye," she replied, pointing to her white name-tag.

✦✦✦

The first thing Skye noticed was the bright sunlight streaming into the room through the blinds. The next thing she noticed was the pounding in her head. She groaned, rolling over and pulling the blankets over her head. Something felt off, but the only thing Skye could focus on was the headache making her head feel as if it were about to explode.

Finally deciding to brave the harsh sunlight, Skye slowly lowered the blankets from her face and sat up, immediately realizing why something had felt off. This wasn't her apartment. No, it was far too fancy to be hers. Skye looked down at the large bed, the white comforter, and the hardwood floors. She knew whose room this had to be. So where was he? And what, exactly, had the two of them done?

A hint of pink on the bedside table caught Skye's eye. A note.

_❝ There's hangover soup in the fridge. I had somewhere to be. Lock the door on your way out. ━ G ❞_

Skye scoffed at the bluntness of the note, crumpling it up. That was it, then? Was he really so cold? She hadn't thought so the night before. From what little she remembered, they'd laughed and had fun. But the fact that she had a huge blank spot in her memory was nagging at her. Maybe something had happened between them. She was dying to know, but there was no way for her to reach Jiyong. Plus, he was apparently busy anyway.

So, with the hope that she'd see him that night at the store, Skye got dressed, grabbed a bowl of hangover soup, and left Jiyong's apartment, locking the door on her way out.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Skye flipped off the 'OPEN' sign and waited. There was still five minutes before she could lock up, but she had a feeling those five minutes would be spent in solitude. Jiyong wasn't coming. Not after whatever had happened between the two of them. So much for a friend. Not that that particularly bothered Skye. It would mean she hadn't broken her rule after all. But the blank spot in her memory was still there. And so was the nagging feeling.

The five minutes ticked by and Skye stood with a sigh to lock the door. Just as she reached it, however, it opened, and Skye was face-to-face with Kwon Jiyong. Skye awkwardly moved aside and let Jiyong enter. She waited behind the counter until he made his way up with his two bottles of vodka.

Skye could feel his eyes on her as she rang up the liquor and placed the bottles in a paper bag. Now that he was standing in front her her, Skye couldn't find her voice.

"You free after this?" Jiyong asked her after he'd paid. He held up the bag with a small smile.

Skye shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea," she said. "I don't even remember last night."

Jiyong frowned. "All we did was talk," he told her. "You were too drunk to leave, so I let you stay at my place." Skye bit her lip, thinking about how she had woken up in this man's bed that morning. Jiyong caught on and smirked. "Nothing happened. I slept on the couch."

Skye breathed a sigh of relief. She looked down at the paper bag in Jiyong's hand. She had enjoyed his company, what she could remember of it. However, she was a bit concerned about what she'd told him the night before.

"What did we talk about?" Skye asked hesitantly.

"You told me you're from America and how you came to South Korea to learn more about your heritage." Skye waited for those three words, _before you die_ , but they never came. "And I told you about how I'm a famous idol and you didn't believe me."

Skye was jerked from her thoughts; she snorted, shooing Jiyong towards the door so she could finish closing the store. "Yeah, sure you are," she said. "I'll meet you on your rooftop."

* * *

When Skye arrived on the roof of Kwon Jiyong's building, she found him sat on a blanket in the center, the two bottles of vodka beside him. He was leaned back on his hands, legs stretched out in front of him as he looked up at the night sky. It was a beautiful picture and if Skye had had her supplies, she would have painted it.

Skye took a seat on the blanket beside Jiyong, leaning back on her hands and looking up at the sky in silence. She could feel his eyes on her, but she kept her own trained on the stars. She knew that, while Jiyong had looked beautiful to her, she must look a mess to him. Her hair was in a sloppy ponytail, her uniform wrinkled from having slept in it the night before. The seemingly-permanent circles under her eyes were darker than ever, and she was in dire need of a shower.

Jiyong offered her a bottle of vodka, but Skye declined. She wanted to have a clear head. She still wasn't sure she hadn't told Jiyong her biggest secret.

"So," Skye started, not wanting to talk about herself at all tonight, "a famous idol, huh?"

Jiyong loosed a breath with a light chuckle. "That's right," he replied.

Skye cocked her head in skepticism. "Are you sure? It's fine if you're just a regular guy."

Kwon Jiyong sat up, sitting with his legs criss-crossed, and looked at Skye with a serious expression. "What do I look like I do for a living, then?" he asked her.

Skye pursed her lips in thought, tapping her finger on her chin. She looked at all Jiyong's visible tattoos, probably the most she'd seen on any one person since arriving in Korea. She considered the option of him being a tattooist, but the penthouse she'd woken up in that morning told her otherwise. Skye's eyes took in the clothes Jiyong was wearing. He always had on something peculiar.

"A clothing designer?" she said, unsure.

Jiyong nodded and laughed. "I am," he said. "But I'm also an idol. Haven't you ever heard of BigBang?"

"Of course I've heard of them."

"But?"

"I don't listen to music much, and I don't get out much."

"I believe that second part," he said, earning a glare from Skye, "but what kind of person doesn't listen to music?"

Skye lowered her eyes for a moment. She could tell him. But she knew that he would probably run in the other direction. Why wouldn't he? She _should_ tell him, rather than break her one rule, but...

"I work a lot," Skye said instead. "Don't really have time for music."

Jiyong shook his head in disbelief. "Let's go," he said suddenly, getting to his feet. He held his hand out for Skye; she took it.

"Where are we going?" she asked him warily.

"To give you a musical education. A musication." Skye shook her head at the bad joke, but Jiyong simply laughed. 

The elevator door opened to Jiyong's penthouse. He entered and led Skye to the living room. In her haste to leave the morning, she hadn't paid much attention to the place. Now, she could see that it was just as nice as the rest of the building. Jiyong had art on the walls, a large television, all those things one imagines someone with a lot of money would own. Growing up poor, imagining these things was all Skye had been able to do.

Jiyong put on a song and turned up the volume. Skye wanted to say she recognized the tune, but having grown up in America with white parents, she hadn't really been exposed to Korean music. There was a pang in her chest at the thought of just how much of her culture had been kept from her by her adoptive parents. Even now, they weren't happy she was in South Korea.

_That probably has more to do with ─_

"Do you like it?" Jiyong asked, interrupting Skye's thoughts.

Skye nodded, even though she hadn't been listening. A sudden bout of dizziness struck her and the world around her went black for a split second. Skye felt Jiyong's hands on her arm, keeping her from falling. She let him lead her to his couch and sat down.

"Are you okay?" The concern on Jiyong's face reminded Skye of why she had her rule.

_After tonight, you won't see him anymore,_ she told herself. _Just at work, that's it._

"Skye?"

Skye looked up and found Jiyong knelt in front of her; the worry hadn't left his eyes. "I'm fine," she lied. "I just haven't eaten since this morning." That part was the truth, at least.

"I'll make you something," Jiyong said, standing. Skye didn't have the heart to tell him she had no appetite.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure you're all right?" Jiyong asked Skye.

She had managed to make herself eat nearly half of the ramyeon he'd made for her, and she did feel a little better, but she really just wanted to go home. It was unfortunate that Skye couldn't even enjoy her last night with Kwon Jiyong. But she had a feeling what was going on with her was going to make her miss out on a lot of enjoyable things. Her heart hurt at the thought, but she pushed it down and stood from Jiyong's table, doing her best to pretend to be fine. 

"I'm okay," Skye said, pasting what she hoped was a reassuring smile on her face when Jiyong's brows knitted together in worry. "I'm fine. I promise. I'm just tired. I think I'll go home and rest."

Jiyong grabbed his coat as Skye slid hers on. "I'll walk you," he said.

"No, that's okay."

"Come on." Jiyong walked into the elevator, waiting for Skye to reluctantly follow after him.

Jiyong hailed a taxi and they both climbed inside, remaining silent until the cab stopped outside Skye's building. She expected to get out alone, but was surprised when Jiyong paid the cab driver and looked at Skye expectantly. She sighed, knowing he wasn't going to go away until he'd made sure she was home and okay. 

Skye looked about the ratty elevator, not letting her gaze land on Jiyong. The realization that she was apparently in the presence of a pop star had finally dawned on Skye and she suddenly worried what he would think of her apartment. He had to know it wasn't much, just based on the outside of the building and the differences in the elevators. It was a stupid thing to be concerned with and Skye knew it, especially with everything else going on. Especially since she wouldn't be seeing Kwon Jiyong again outside of the convencience store where she worked.

The elevator stopped and Skye silently led the way to her apartment, where she had to wrestle with the lock to get the door to open. She could feel Jiyong's gaze on her and when she finally shoved the door open, she glanced up to see him smiling. 

Skye blocked the doorway, not wanting to be rude, but also not wanting to let Jiyong inside. She'd already spent more time with him than she'd intended, she'd already nearly broken her one rule. It would be better for both of them if he left now.

"I'm home safe," Skye said. "You can go home now. Thank you."

Jiyong frowned, seeming disappointed. "Ah, okay," he said. "No problem. Get some rest. I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow." Jiyong smiled and turned to leave, hands shoved into the pockets of his coat. Skye watched him go, wishing that she was the type of person who could invite someone into her apartment, the type of person who didn't have to worry about if getting close to someone meant leaving them behind.

Skye closed the door and immediately climbed into bed, trying so hard not to think of all the what ifs.

* * *

 

She hated that she was waiting for him. The rule was still in place, unbroken. But Skye was walking a thin line and she knew it. The fact that she wanted to see Jiyong again was dangerous for both of them. She tried to tell herself that if she just ignored it, the longing for more time spent with Jiyong would eventually fade away. But the truth was, Skye hadn't gotten close to anyone since she'd been diagnosed. She hadn't dared risk breaking the rule. And now that she had, now that she was finally walking on that line, she so desperately wanted to cross it. Skye didn't know how much time she had left to be happy and it was selfish of her to want this, she knew that. Skye should put Jiyong first. After all, if anything became of the two of them, once Skye was gone, Jiyong would be the one hurting. And it would be because of her.

So Skye swallowed the longing in her heart, the feeling of just needing someone, and forced her face to be indifferent as Jiyong walked into the small convenience store. There was a smile on his face when he approached the counter, neglecting getting his usual two bottles of vodka.

Skye smiled, telling herself it was her job. "Not drinking tonight?" she asked Jiyong casually.

Kwon Jiyong cocked his head with a grin, hands in the pockets of his jacket as he stared back at Skye. "That depends," he said slyly.

"On?"

"On you."

Skye quirked a brow, unable to hide the curiosity in her tone. "What about me?" she asked.

"Well, if you go to dinner with me, I won't have a reason to drink."

She felt her heart plummet to her feet. This was what Skye wanted more than anything, but also the one thing she couldn't have. As much as Skye wanted to tell Jiyong that yes, she would go to dinner with him, she couldn't. It just wasn't fair to anyone. And it broke Skye's heart.

"I can't," she said, averting her gaze, letting it fall on the counter in front of her.

Jiyong cleared his throat awkwardly. "Can I ask why not?" he said. "Is it because you're still not feeling well?"

Skye laughed once. If only he knew. "No, that's not it. I just. I just can't." Skye didn't want to lie to him, but she also couldn't tell him the truth. If she told him the truth about her illness, he would either run in the other direction, which would be the best thing for them both, or he'd be more inclined to stay. Whether or not he'd be staying out of pity was up in the air, but Skye couldn't let him stay at all.

Jiyong sighed. "Guess I'll need that liquor after all."

 


	4. Chapter 4

Skye watched Jiyong walk towards the back of the store where the vodka was shelved. She knew it was wrong, it was messed up and selfish and she would certainly go to Hell for what she would inevitably do to this man, but Skye couldn't stop herself. She was sick of being miserable. She was sick of revolving her life around her illness and her one stupid rule. For once, Skye just wanted to _live_ , without the burden of the consequences. 

Hating herself more than ever, Skye called, "Jiyong." He turned around and looked at her over the aisles. "If it'll keep you from drinking, then I guess one dinner couldn't hurt."

Jiyong smiled and placed the bottle back on the shelf. Skye felt her heart flutter at the sight of his grin and told herself that this was for him, too. She really was keeping him from drinking. Skye ignored the voice of reason in the back of her mind, telling her she was selfish, and smiled back at Jiyong as he approached the counter again.

"I have one condition," Skye said. Jiyong narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You can't fall in love with me." Though she was smiling, Skye was totally serious, as cliche as it sounded.

Jiyong laughed. "Did you steal that from a movie?" he asked, clearly thinking Skye was joking.

Skye kept her smile in place, but her tone somber. "I'm serious," she told him. "Promise me."

Jiyong smiled, but at least he wasn't laughing anymore. "Okay, I promise. I won't fall in love with you. But you can't fall in love with me, either."

"Shut up," Skye replied with a grin.

* * *

 

The restaurant was nothing special. Not that Skye minded. She was used to places like this. But after seeing how Jiyong lived and the fact that he was apparently a famous idol, she hadn't expected him to want to eat at a place as shabby as this.

Jiyong didn't look at the menu as he waited for Skye to decide what she wanted.

"You must come here often," Skye commented, not looking up from her menu.

"They have great food," he replied matter-of-factly. "And the waitresses love me."

Skye looked at him over her menu and Jiyong winked at her. 

"Why don't you date one of them, then?" she asked him jokingly.

"Who says I haven't?"

"You're a great first date," Skye said, deciding to order the jjajangmyeon. "Bragging about all your previous girlfriends." Skye shook her head.

Jiyong was grinning. "Don't worry. They're in the past. Nothing to be jealous about."

"Oh, I'm not jealous. Do whatever you want. We're not exclusive. Get our waitress' number if you want. I don't care."

Jiyong was full-on grinning now. "If you say so." Skye frowned.

The waitress approached to get their orders. "Can I get you anything else?" she asked, eyes lingering on Jiyong.

"Yeah, I'll take your number," he said. Skye's jaw dropped. Was he really doing this? She hadn't been serious.

The waitress smiled and wrote her number on a blank order ticket, sauntering away victoriously.

Jiyong was still smiling when he held up the girl's number for Skye to see. He didn't even falter upon seeing Skye's incredulous expression. What was his deal? Sky couldn't believe she'd almost broken her rule for―

Jiyong ripped up the number, letting the pieces fall to the table in front of him. Skye fought the urge to smile. He'd been messing with her. She couldn't even be mad, because she'd literally told him to. She was mad at herself for falling for it, though.

"Did you really think I'd do that?" Jiyong asked. "Wow."

Skye rolled her eyes. "Look, I don't know you well enough to know you wouldn't."

"You've already slept in my bed, I'd say we're pretty close."

Skye blushed and covered her face. "Oh, my God." Jiyong only laughed.

* * *

 

Jiyong and Skye stopped outside of her apartment. The hall smelled of stale cigarette smoke and must. Skye had had such a good night that she didn't even notice, or maybe she just didn't care. 

 

Jiyong smiled down at Skye and helped her with her stubborn door. And then he simply said goodnight. Skye watched him leave, having forgotten for a moment just how different things were in Korea compared to America.

Skye went inside and locked the door after her. Tonight had been the best night she'd had in the year and a half since being diagnosed. And she hadn't thought about her illness the entire night. 

Laying in bed, Skye tried not to let the thoughts of her illness ruin her good night. She told herself that things would work out how were meant to in the end. That she should be happy while she could. And that Jiyong would be fine without her.

 


End file.
